


People Skills

by celeste9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Ward's idea of a morning after isn't quite like other people's. But then, they aren't like other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> For dunderklumpen in Fandom Stocking.

May pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of her face and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the whiskey she’d left there and draining the rest of it.

Ward grunted, his hands still on her hips. “What’re the chances of you bringing that bottle back over here?” he asked, his gaze flicking to the half empty bottle on the table.

May arched an eyebrow and sat back on her heels.

“That good, huh?” Ward asked with a sigh. “You’re a cruel woman, Agent May.”

“I think that’s how you like me,” May said, tracing her hand down Ward’s sternum before she swung her legs over and hopped out of the bed. Maybe she’d ask Coulson if he was up for a sparring session. He didn’t sleep well, she knew. May felt like she still had all this energy to burn off and Ward looked pretty happy right where he was.

He was watching her while she got dressed, his hands cupped behind his head. “Oh, baby, do I,” he said, an exaggerated leer forming on his lips.

In one smooth motion, May had her knife to Ward’s throat. “Really?” she said.

Ward only laughed, like he didn’t even care that he’d actually called Agent Melinda May _baby_. 

May’s mouth quirked and she sat back again. “It was definitely a poop.”

Ward’s face fell tragically. “Oh, come on! Not you, too. My people skills are better than _poop._ ”

May shrugged and pulled her boots on. She walked to the door, resting her hand on it for a second. “What do I know? I’m just the pilot.”

She could hear Ward still muttering something like, “Totally better than poop,” as she closed the door.

She allowed herself a small smile and went to find Coulson.

**_End_ **


End file.
